Forgetting & Remembering My Love
by Anything4Luv
Summary: Serena is confused when no one remembers Twilight or its movie,like all minds were erased. Except hers.When she moves & finds the Cullen's,they know she knows. Through kidnapping,fighting,&passion,will love prevail?
1. Ch1 Starting the Story

Serena finds out the worlds mind is swiped clean of ever knowing what Twilight was. Except she is the only one who remembers and then moves to Forks and sees the Cullens. She knows their secret, and it turns out the books were written based on a vision of true events that will occur by Alice. The Volturi makes everyone forget but it doesn't affect Serena through kidnapping, violence & stress, will love prevail?

**I don't own anything by the author, Stephenie Meyer, I own socks but not Twilight.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was trying very hard to not let my nerves get to me, but that seemed to be inevitable. I could already feel the fluttering butterflies lurking in my stomach. After moving from my small town in New Jersey, to an even smaller town called Forks, I was plagued with jitters. I mean sure, I should be ecstatic that I'm moving to the town where the Twilight saga is based but I couldn't shake the feeling of meeting new people. I was normally a shy person and enjoyed keeping to myself. Too much socialization bothered me and only made me crave sitting at home with a book even more. I guess I was like Bella in that sense, I just wasn't like every other girl. I thought about all of this while sitting on my bed, the morning of my first day at Forks High School. I couldn't wait to see if there was filming or something for the next Twilight movie going on!

"Serena you must get down here, you'll be late for school!" shrilled my moms high and demanding voice. She usually talked in a smooth tone, that sounded like the pouring of coffee. It was velvety and smooth, just like her mocha colored skin and red-brown hair that she had piled in a bun on top of her head. But in the morning she let the green monster come out and her nurturing facade was thrown out the window. That's okay though, I wasn't exactly the nicest company to keep in the morning either.

"Just leave for work mom, I'll get there in time don't worry." my voice echoed down the stairs as shuffled my feet to the bathroom. I took a glance at myself in the mirror. My skin was disgustingly pale, unlike my mothers caramel skin, and it made me look like a ghost. My hair was pin-straight and boring, I'd often run my hands through it and shift it to one side as it rested on my frail shoulders. But in the sun it looked red, just like Bella in the movies. My skin wasn't exactly bad though, it was smooth and porcelain. I had a line of freckles that scattered around my cheeks, and I hated them. I had long arms and legs that didn't fit my body and chocolate brown eyes that were plain as anything.

I tore myself away from my reflection and scurried down the steeps stairs. It wasn't like I was hideous or anything, but I wasn't exactly a beauty queen in my eyes. I slung my small backpack on and grabbed my I-pod before I ran out to my car. It was a small red Toyota that used to be my dads. It had a dent in the front but worked pretty well. I drove cautiously to Forks High School. A nervous feeling was starting to create an ice-ball in the core of my stomach. I had talked to my mom about how Twilight took place here and she looked at me like I was crazy. She said she had never heard of the books I spoke of. I found it odd, especially because she used to read them.

"Crazy….I….Them….But….Famous….Ugh!" I murmured angrily under my breath. Maybe people in Forks remembered the books, after all it's setting was this little town. I slowly parked my car and got out, taking a quick glance around the parking lot at all the kids. I was wearing my fleece North face jacket and a royal blue long sleeve v-neck shirt with jeans. My hair was back in a headband and to my relief I didn't stick out as much as a new kid usually did.

"Hey! How's it going? My names Eriq, are you the new girl? I'll give you a tour of the school if you want." spoke a boy around 5'9 with short blond hair and a goofy smile. He irked me with how friendly he was but he reminded me of someone.

"Yeah, I'm Serena Playe," I mumbled shyly while staring at my zipper", I just need to know where advanced English is."

"Right this way pretty lady." chimed Eriq. Why was he calling me that? Ugh, this was going to be a long strolled passed the clearly labeled buildings toward my class as he tried and failed to make extremly desprate small talk. I just nodded politely and silently prayed for a distraction.

"Well,"Eriq said while rubbing the back of his neck",This is it, I'll see you later Serena."

"Yeah....bye." I attempted to say without too much disgust in my voice. I didn't pull it off. I never did, he blushed shyly as I walked into class. Most people were already in their seats and I walked up to the teacher so my seat could be assigned. The teacher was a fairly old Chinese man and was a bit portly. He motioned for me to sit at the only empty seat in the room, next to an extremely gorgeous just can't be happening, he looks exactly like Stephanie Meyers description of Edward Cullen. I scrambled to my seat and almost killed myself by tripping over my own converse shoelace but I managed to stay upright and make it to my seat by the God-like creature.

"Hey" I murmured to the boy, as he took a moment to look at me. He immediately jerked his face away and slid his chair toward to the farthest end of out lab table. My face flushed a tomato red color and I became rigid in my seat. It was difficult trying to pay attention during class because I could feel the glares he shot at me. I wanted so badly to tell him who he was similar to but I hesitated.

"Uh.....I....y-you...er." I stuttered and silently cursed myself. I just couldn't bring myself to say anything and sound educated at the same time. A devastating feeling of doubt washed over me, maybe I was imagining the book and movie. After all, why would nobody else have any recollection of what it was but me? I really should see a doctor. I sneaked a peak at him and to my suprise he was staring with concentration at my face. This startled me but I regained control and just played with my bracelet. It was incredible, I could actually feel the heat and pressure of his stare.

"Um I am-" Just then the bell rang and the movie star next to me got up fluidly and threw himself out the door before I could even take another breath. The whole experience just left me rattled.

"Wow, you sure have an effect on Edward. He looked as though he would kill someone all the while during class" spoke a quiet voice from behind me.

"Oh, yeah, he said he got hurt earlier or something." This girl seemed pretty nice but was unfortunately very observant to this boys reaction. Wait. Rewind. Did she just call him EDWARD?

"Oh,my name's Christine, what's yours?" she said as she stuck out her hand for me to shake. I thought this was someone I could be friends with, she was normal. Unlike this town with a guy named Edward in it.

"Serena, what's that guy's name again?"

"Edward Cullen, he's one of the best looking guys you'll ever meet but him and his family keep to themselves." Whoa,whoa,whoa. His last name was Cullen? I _must_ be going crazy.

"Like in the movie?" Like in Twilight, like as in Edward Cullen? But I didn't dare speak the last two questions for the fear that she might think I'm crazy.

"Um,I don't think there is a movie with that name. It's kind of old fashioned,any who we should get to class." Christine rushed the words out as she pulled me toward the door.

That was all it took for me to know something was wrong. I couldn't have just imagined the whole phenomena, there's no way, and I was too young to be going crazy yet. I'm only seventeen, something's wrong. But I won't tell anyone else. I'll figure this out, because everyone else might have forgotten. But I remembered and there is no way I'm going to forget. RING! That was the warning bell for my next class.

"Oh great, I wonder who's in this class." I murmured.

"What's that?" Christine asked.

"Nothing.....nothing at all."

___________________________________________________________

_Please Review. This is my very first FanFiction and any critique would be great, let me know what you think of the characters and the whole concept over-all. If you have any questions feel free to comment about that too. Thanks =]_


	2. Ch2 Can it be true?

Thank you to those of you that reviewed, you are what motivated me to write so soon. Enjoy.

**Once again I do not own Twilight, just the cover on my phone.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me and Christine walked breathlessly into science class, we had been running in a desperate effort to make it on time. Being late on my first day wouldn't exactly be the kind of impression I'd like to give. Mrs. Shingle ( the science teacher) watched us as we walked to our seats in the back.

I slowly scanned the classroom to observe who was in my class. The overly excited boy that seemed to be on crack was in my class. He waved at me eagerly when he saw me staring at him. What was his name? Eriq! I sheepishly waved back with much less enthusiasm than him and turned to look out the window. I took all advanced courses at my old school so I knew the information Mrs. Shingle was going over thoroughly. She was very skinny and pulled her hair back in a severe ponytail, if she relaxed she could be pretty.

About a half hour into class I started to think of Edward again and how this town seemed so familiar yet no one else thought so. I exhaled a long sigh but then covered it up with a cough so the classmates wouldn't think I was the new depressed emo kid. Ugh, stereotypes can be cruel. I began to wonder who else could be in my class, I had seen an Angela and Mike Newton/ Eric Yorkie look alike already but where was Jess-. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, I'm Trish, you must be the new girl right? Your even paler then me, huh, who knew that was possible? You should sit by me at lunch so we can et to know each other," Trish rambled on about how we would become great friends that could go into department stores and smell hair products together. Oh joy, how exciting, this must be the Jessica clone I was thinking about not a moment ago.

The bell rang abruptly and me and Trish got up from our seats. She was still talking as I nodded and gave in my two cents every once in a while. We strolled out of the plant covered science class and into the halls where we said our goodbyes till we met at lunch in a few minutes. I scurried to my locker trying to stay out of people ways but then, WHAM.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry I-I should have, ya know, been looking," I managed to sputter out of my stupid quirky mouth. I had just bumped into a tall boy with blonde hair and he looked like he was in severe pain and wasn't breathing. He had a short petite girl next to him that was whispering something in his ear I couldn't hear.

"I apologize Serena," spoke a bright and wonderful sounding voice, it was the pixie girl next to the boy", We were distracted, see you later!"

"Yes, our fault. Please have a nice day," muttered the tall man. Odd, he resembled Jasper and the girl looked very similar to Alice. Oh and did you catch how she knew my name? I hadn't even seen her and she knew it. Well, I am a new student so people are probably talking about me. It should be a normal thing to know my name already, especially in such a small school.

"Okay" was the only thing I could say as they swiftly moved past me and walked toward their lockers I presume. I fumbled with my locker for a few minutes and then made my way to lunch. I sat at a table in the far left corner with Christine, Eriq, Trish, and a few other kids I didn't recognize. Eriq and another boy at the table I believe was named Max fought over who would sit next to me. I blushed with annoyance. Sure I never got this attention in my old school but now that I somewhat had it I wasn't really sure I wanted it anymore. This was starting to aggravate me.

I turned my body to face the doors leading into the cafeteria as five angles walked into the room. I recognized, of course, Edward and then his four other friends or siblings walking in behind him. They walked with graceful strides toward a table on the right side of the room but I could still see them. My curiosity got the best of me.

"Who are the other people by ,um, E-Edward?" Great I couldn't even say jis name without messing up and blubbering like a fool. I had directed this question toward Trish. I knew she would be more than helpful and spill all of the information to me

.

" Oh, those are his siblings, Jasper& Alice, Rosalie& Emmett. Their parents Esme and Carlisle adopted all of them, their all together like dating and it's kind of creepy but whatever. The only single one is Edward but don't bother." Trish spit the last sentence like it would leave a foul taste in her mouth.

I glanced over at them again and found that Edward was looking at me in all pale skinned, dark red eyed, bronze haired, and toned armed glory. I quickly moved my gaze to Trish who was grinning at me.

"He is _totally _staring at you right now, Edward I mean. He looks confused but it's cute," she giggled.

"Oh." I said numbly, I was still extremely embarrassed that he caught me looking at him. He probably thought I was the weirdest, most obsessed girl. But all I really was ,was curious. They had the same names and looks as written in the Twilight Series books and I found myself having the same reactions as Bella. This was beginning to make me a little paranoid, I could feel my palms sweating and my back shivering. What was wrong with me? Was I going crazy?

Brrrrringgg! That was the bell that now dismissed me from lunch to go to my math class. I stood up shakily and stupid Max practically begged to take me to the nurse but I avidly refused. After all, there was more I had to see, my curiosity was sky high now as I practically sprinted to my math class. And you'll never guess who was in it with the only empty seat left.

'_I'm gonna pass out' _was the only thing I thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short, I'll try to make it longer next time._

_Please let me know how I can improve and give me some critique. Any suggestions or preferences for what_

_you would like to see next chapter are greatly appreciated. Also more reviews =] Thank you so much_

_ - .Anything4Luv._


	3. Ch3 Surrounded

Thank you so very much for reviewing and adding to your favorites or have no idea how happy that makes me, I literally squealed like a little girl going to see a boy band or something stupid of that sort. Here's the next chapter. I tried to update as quick as possible.

**I do not own Twilight but I do own a box of macaroni.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Edwards P.O.V

I had seen this girl everywhere I was , so it seems, today. The first time I saw her was in my first class which was Honors English & Literature. She had been told to sit next to me, as it was the only available seat in the class. She seemed awkward and clumsy but in an odd way it made her charming. But the moment she said "Hey" to me I couldn't have hated her more. Her scent hit me with such powerful force that I don't think I ever could have prepared for this moment.

I told my body to stop breathing and it abruptly listened to me. Then I moved my body as far away from her as I possibly could, there was no way I would kill this girl right here, with so many people. I couldn't let her ruin my clean record, and to think I thought her endearing when she first walked in.

I didn't want to make it obvious but from the look on her face and her body language I could tell she noticed my rigid body position. The whole time during call I didn't relax and I was very grateful when the annoying bell rang. I rushed to my next class before I scared the girl anymore then I already had. I had Spanish next and Emmett was in my class, he had seen Alice in the hall and she told him she saw a vision of me and my close call. I knew he would be questioning me all period, but that didn't bother me. I already spoke Spanish fluently as well as German, Polish, Greek, Dutch, Chinese, French, and Italian.

"Hey man, heard about your near death experience," whispered Emmett.

"You mean _her_ near death experience. I had no idea what to do, I craved her blood more than anything else."

"Listen, Alice told me something in the hall and you gotta know." His eyes had a glimmer of pity and fear in them. What was he going to tell me?

"Just say it Em, it's not like I was going to kill her, she seems nice." I could tell he was hesitating a little.

"You know that book Alice wrote? Well, she thinks the events are taking place now. I mean I know she said those visions weren't clear and probably weren't gonna happen but it's happening man. Serena might be your _Bella!" _Emmett spilt all of the words out of his mouth like a rushing stream. No ordinary human would be able to understand so we didn't worry about our peers listening.

"What? That's unbelievable, I thought she did make some of those things up though," I was flabbergasted at this hunch Alice had. There's no way, I didn't know what to think.

"Yeah Edward….."he paused making sure I wasn't having a panic attack", some stuff is made up like the newborn battle but other things might actually happen. Alice can't tell yet and it's still fishy." He looked at me carefully, he looked concerned.

"What do I do? I just…I don't….should we.."

"Do what you think is best, just don't try to ignore her too much, she might get suspicious. And after all man, you have been waiting over a century for your other half. Maybe this is it, you shouldn't let her get away," Emmett chuckled lightly", we won't yell at you like the book does."

"We'll see what happens Em, I can't tell what's going on but let's not jump the gun yet. We are only assuming things right now." The bell rang and I was off to lunch. I saw Serena there and caught her staring at me but that was only because I had been staring at her. Apparently, just like Bella ,or whatever the fictional object of my affection was called, I couldn't read Serena's mind. This frustrated me, I would have to keep an eye on her. For some reason I felt protective of her but I was also scared of her and what she would do to my future. There is no way a human could really be my love. Alice had gotten half of her book ideas through daydreaming, and those were far different from visions.

"It's dangerous Edward, it's sick and wrong and you know it's just a book so keep dreaming. Tanya is way better for you" Rosalie spoke sharply to me and broke my thoughts. It seemed as though he power was being extremely irritating. I glared at her.

"You and I know very well Tanya is only a friend and who even said I was going to do anything about Alice's guess?" I threw back at her.

"Hey! It's not a guess, it's a probable outcome and it's very logical," squeaked my favorite sister, Alice's, voice.

"You said your visions were sketchy so we can't assume anything right now. Maybe I'll talk to her, I don't know." I wanted so badly to talk to her but I didn't know if I should. I didn't want to get my hopes up and then get knocked down, the fictional story was ridiculous to plan my life by.

"But, she could be your soul mate. You can't ignore her without trying first, please, just try." Alice was pleading with me now to talk to Serena. She hated seeing me alone, it just about killed her and Esme. I don't know why though, sure I wanted someone to be with and love so much like my siblings but I got along just fine.

"Let's discuss this at home, not now" I murmured. This conversation was starting to get under my skin. I was confused enough already and I just wanted to stare at what may soon be my infatuation.

I was hesitant to leave the cafeteria when lunch ended but I reluctantly got up and headed to my math class. I sat down in my usual seat, once again I was at a table by myself. The other students were to intimidated to sit by me. I thought it was going to be another boring class that I had repeated about fifty times.

Then she walked in. She seemed a bit flustered but then again she had looked disheveled all day. But right now she looked nauseous and slightly green as she stumbled over to the seat next to me. It was the only one available. I breathed in her scent like a man and let it burn my throat as it did the same to every fiber of my body. I hungered for her blood more than anything else in the world right now but I would restrain myself no matter what. I took a peek at her with clenched fists, she was looking at me and quickly looked away when I caught her. She had a look of uncertainty on her face, as if she wanted to say something or was thinking about a previous thought.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen. Sorry I didn't talk to you earlier. And you are?" I said courteously to her. Her deep chocolate brown eyes looked up at me in wonder. She had fair skin and a few freckles on her cheeks and her heart shaped face was hugged by mahogany colored hair that was brushed away from her eyes by a headband. I felt as though I could stare at her forever, I wanted to know all about her and her every thought. Then I wanted to look at her face to see the reaction to her thoughts and what I asked.

I was so caught up in my own mind that I didn't realize we were staring at each other for a while and that I still hadn't gotten an answer from her yet. What was she thinking, it was driving me mad?!

"Well?" I said with a smirk coming across my face. She jumped slightly and blushed a soft pink tone. She was very engulfed in staring at my face, more so than I realized and I felt smug that she stared at me the way I stared at her.

"I'm Serena…" her soft and quiet voice spoke. I already knew her name but just the way she said it warmed by heart a bit and I don't know why.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what I can do for next chapter and please review if you can. I would absolutley love it!_

_Thanks again and hope your all enjoying the weekend & reading alot._

_ - .Anything4Luv.  
_


	4. Ch4 Interesting

_Kaylamarie2012, Pseudostar432, Laila Cullen, thank you for your comments! I was so excited with the feedback so I made sure to update the very next day! And thanks a bundle to all those who added to alerts and favorites love ya!_

**I don't own Twilight, just shoelaces.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Serena P.O.V

"I'm Serena…" my timid voice spoke as I tried desperately to remember how to tear my eyes away from his. He had so much power over me; I couldn't let him do that. I was never this boy obsessed, but this wasn't exactly boy crazy it was something else. It was a feeling of extreme need to be around him. Desire.

"How has Forks been suiting you on your first day?" he questioned. His voice was soft but firm and every word flowed from his mouth perfectly with not a single stutter or misspoken syllable. He was absolutely flawless.

"Um, it's okay. I needed a change anyway, none of the kids at my old school understood me and it's almost a relief to move. Most kids aren't happy to but I'm content and……." Why oh why was I telling him all this? There was just this aura he gave off that made me want to spill out everything about my life. Ugh, all he asked was how my day was.

He appeared to be confused about something, as though my answer didn't make sense to him. "Why were you not able to connect with the other students? You seem to have made many friends here."

"Yes, I have but still I'm not the sociable type; I'm different I suppose." I said while crinkling my nose. Yeah that's me, different.

"How so?" What was this, some Q&A session? I guess I didn't mind but these weren't the type of questions I wanted answered, and I didn't want to be the one being asked. It should be the other way around.

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't know how to answer these questions. Not here at least. Not in math class. He continued to stare at my face for a long time and I blushed and turned to face the front of the class. This was an interesting period because he hadn't talked to me the whole day and all of a sudden I was the one not talking. Wait! That gave me an idea. I turned my head toward him and asked,

"Why didn't you talk to me earlier and now you want to talk?" my voice actually stayed at a level tone and didn't tremble. I had wanted to know the answer to this all day.

"Oh, yeah, I was a bit distracted. Sorry if I offended you, that wasn't my intention." '_He could make anything sound like poetry_' I thought.

"Oh" was the only thing that would come out of my mouth.. I wanted to tell him who he looked like, what he reminded me of, and why they had the same name but I feared being called a lunatic. After all this was amazing, he was actually talking to me and Edward Cullen never spoke to anyone. That's what Christine and Trish had told me at least.

"What are you thinking right now?" Uh-oh. I don't think he wants to know what I'm thinking. His eyes looked intense, like there was an inside battle occurring inside him and he took a sharp breath in through his teeth.

"Well, I was thinking about what you make me say," I said. Okay, so it was a lie, but I had been thinking it a moment ago.

"What do you mean?"

"I always reveal too much when I'm around you. I don't know what to do or say." The words rushed out of my mouth before I even had time to filter them through my brain. I couldn't believe what I had just said. I moved my gaze to look out the window behind him.

"I beg to differ, you never say enough. I wonder what you're thinking because I can tell you aren't saying everything," his smooth velvety voice spoke clearly. By this point I had completely forgotten about the fact that we were in class. Class wasn't important right now, it was just me and him and the conversation was interesting.

"I think the same about you, I know hardly anything about you and yet you're the one asking me questions," I said with a smile in my voice. I was beginning to enjoy our talk, it was fun.

"Ohhhh no!" he exaggerated. "I'm not done with the questions today; tomorrow you can ask me all the questions your little heart desires." I smiled because the only thing I desired was him and his company.

"Okay, don't forget though." I shyly said. He had moved his chair closer during our conversation and it was only now I realized we were just a few inches from each other. The bell then rang and Edward and I got up. I walked outside the class and started heading to gym but to my surprise Edward was walking right beside me. On the way to class he asked me silly questions like what I thought of my parents, if I had siblings , what my favorite color was, and if I read books. He made the simplest conversation give me goose bumps and want to talk forever. Then we reached the gym door.

"Well, have a nice time in gym." He said.

"I doubt I will, I tend to be a little spastic and run around like a decapitated chicken." My comment made him grin and I had to stifle a gasp. He was gorgeous and out of my league. Why did I even bother? Well, he was just so darn riveting for one reason.

"I'll have to see that one day." He chuckled. I hope he isn't serious about that. I reluctantly said goodbye to him and then walked into gym. I changed in the locker rooms and made my way out to the gym.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I groaned internally when I found out today's sport was wiffleball. Great. Trish was on my team and she chattered with me the whole time about how Eriq and Max flirted with me and she wished Max would flirt with her. I told her I didn't like him and she said something that stunned me.

"By the looks of it you like Edward so I don't even know why Max _bothers_!" Jessica sneered.

"No, I ….it's not….we!" I floundered looking for the right words to get myself out of this situation. I had no idea my ogling over Edward Cullen was so obvious. Sigh. I couldn't stop saying his name even in my thoughts. He was everywhere now; he needed to be my everything.

I trudged out of gym class sluggishly and made my way out the back doors toward the parking lot, school had ended and it seemed like it had taken forever. With the exception of the classes I had with you know who. Whenever we got to talking time couldn't move faster. I was sluggish while walking to my car and just as I was making my way I felt a cold hand touch my forearm. I swung my head around.

"Hello," he said. He had a look in his eyes that made him appear so handsome and intense it could make my knees wobble. Okay, not could, but does.

"Hi, Edward." I mumbled back. I saw a glimmer of happiness spark in his eye bu I didn't know why, all I did was say his name. I just said it because it made me feel safe and filled my body with butterflies.

"Would you like to meet up after school tomorrow and talk with me?" his angelic voice questioned.

"Sure, that sounds nice. I'll see you tomorrow then." I was shocked that I could form a sentence. My heart was beating so fast that I couldn't even hear, my ears were ringing and blood pooled to my cheeks. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, my fantasy lover, my best friend, my other half, my god, my soul mate. He had just asked me to meet up with him after school! My goodness was I pathetic, I had only just met him today but it felt as though it had been a few months and I could tell he felt the same. Maybe.

"Alright, have a nice day." his voice sung, or so it seemed, and then he made his way gracefully to his car. It was a silver volvo and his siblings were piling in. That looked vagueley familiar but I brushed off the thought.

This was going to be a very interesting town to live in and tomorrow would definetly be the start. I could just feel it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are great! Please keep commenting and let me know what you think. You are the reason I write =]_

_ - .Anything4Luv._


	5. Ch5 Sleep Well

_Thanks again for the reviwes and alert addings. Those really make my day =]_

**I don't own Twilight.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward P.O.V

The car drive home was extremely silent, for those who couldn't read minds. My siblings were thinking so many different things that I felt as though I was being bombarded with thoughts.

'_This is too dangerous, he'll kill us all. The Volturi erased people's minds of Twilight for a reason and now that smug little…little…ugh!' screamed Rosalie's thoughts._

'_I'm so happy for Edward, he's finally talking to Bell- er I mean Serena. I always get those two mixed up. I'll have to watch that I don't call her that when he brings her over.' Alice's optimistic brain rambled. _

'_Man he looks so happy when he talks to her. I mean sure she's human but that can all be changed right?' Emmett's mind pondered._

I glared at Emmett for that last part. There was no way I would ever allow Serena to trade in her innocent soul for a cold and lifeless eternity with me, the beast.

'_Pure joy and absolute blissful content is a feeling I haven't felt come off Edward in so long. But when he thinks about her, or talks to her, this emotion emanates off of him,' Thought Jasper._

Some of my siblings' thoughts were so kind they really touched me. They all wanted to see me happy and they all believed I could achieve this by being with Serena. Serena. What a marvelous name. Anyway, my siblings were getting ahead of themselves. After all, we had only met just this morning and I wasn't exactly the most welcoming person you could have sitting next to you. Even with that in mind though, I felt like I had known her for months and the electric current between us was so new to me. She could easily become my everything if I let her.

We then arrived home and all filed out of the cramped car into our luxurious home. It was very pretty with glass walls and bamboo wood everywhere else. Then we had ancient paintings, we had acquired these from our early days as vampires long ago. When you live forever, it's easy to own collectibles. I walked nonchalantly into the living room area and sat at my piano. I hadn't played in awhile and I was just about to when Carlisle said something to all of us.

"It has come to my attention that Edward had found his "Bella" and thus far most of Alice's vision has come true. Some of us fear this can have grave consequences but others believe it is a splendid thing. I think we should have a family meeting to discuss this manner, it is important and involves all of us." Carlisle stated eloquently. He was very well spoken.

"What is there to discuss?" I asked.

"Whether she will be a vampire or not." added Alice.

"What position would we be in if she gets hurt and is bleeding." remarked Jasper.

"Deciding if we will have to change our life to cope with hers" boomed Emmett.

"What we will do with her after you decide you don't want her anymore." spat Rosalie.

"Okay, _Okay!_" I exclaimed. Now I understand there is much more to talk about than I realized. I suppose it's because when I'm with her nothing seems wrong but that's just with us, around us however there's many problems.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began to speak. "We must go about this in a mature manner. Come, let's go to the grand dining room table and talk rationally." His convincing voice told us and we all obeyed. We had too much respect for Carlisle to do otherwise.

We all sat down and took our seats at the giant table. Esme then appeared and began the conversation.

"I think it's a marvelous and splendid thing that our Edward had finally found someone who can be with him forever. We cannot take away the joy he so deserves, surly we are better than that." Esme had a twinkle in her eye as she looked at me. She was genuine with her feelings and was ecstatic I might find someone to be with.

"But we should decide now if we want to turn her into a vampire or not." suggested Alice. She was pushing this point; I could tell she really wanted Serena to be a part of our family. That's all she talked about in her thoughts all day.

"If the situation should arise where it is life or death then we can turn her into a vampire but not while she is perfectly healthy. I couldn't do that to her." I cringed at the thought. No way I would damn Serena's soul like that.

"This is ridiculous. .. Does anyone understand that? She's his singer even worse, we are risking her life by allowing this to happen and the Volturi will have a fit. When Edward leaves _it _then we have to kill her! It's just one big mess and no one get's it." shrieked Rose.

Emmett touched her shoulder and then embraced her lovingly to calm her down. This was a very heated subject for her but there was no way Serena should be called an _it_.

"I will never leave her so that problem won't have to be addressed nor will I give in to her scent. I have very strong willpower if you do remember." I answered back sternly.

"I myself see no problem with it. If she is hurt she will become a vampire. Edward will never leave her so killing isn't necessary and his love for her will not allow him to drink her blood so there is no problems left. Of course we will all have to go hunting more often so our self control is also in check. This will be a nice test for all of our self restraint won't it?" Carlisle asked with a smirk.

"Yes dear," answered Esme in a sweet voice ", we all want Edward to have the life we have and it's cruel to make him wait. Serena has our approval and if you love her then we do too." confirmed Esme.

This was almost too good to be true. I mean sure my family was bickering and some of them still had problems with what might happen but overall Serena was accepted into my family and that meant a lot to me. She was made for me. I've waited over a century for someone who I could love so unconditionally it sickened all around and now I found this person. Perhaps it was too soon to tell but I was sure it would happen. I _would_ be in love with Serena Playe.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

I decided I couldn't wait to see her face so I snuck out into the night in pursuit of her home. I had a pretty good idea of where she lived and so it only took me about ten minutes to get there and slip in through her open window.

I scanned the room and saw scattered notebooks, cd's, and books. Odd that there was no clothing on the floor. In a way that made me happy, she didn't just care about her appearance and try on a bunch of clothes in the morning to find what made her butt perky. Her beauty was effortless and natural so this all was achieved without trying.

Finally my eyes fell upon Serena. Her long and graceful legs spread to the edge of the bed and her arms folded by her chest. Her red/brown hair lay strewn on her pillow framing her head stunningly and her light freckles were still visible in the dark. But this was attributed to my vampire eyesight. No normal human could possibly notice this much detail. I was happy I was able to though, I wanted to examine every part of her and stare for as long as time would allow. Her breathing was even and she looked like she was mumbling words in her sleep.

Most of it was incoherent except for one thing. One word she uttered was spoken so clearly it startled me and I could have sworn that she had awakened to find me there.

"Edward." she said in her sleep. My body wanted to jump around and hug her. I wanted to say her name aloud also and tell her we could be together as long as she wanted us to be. I felt my body shiver and if my heart was working it would be beating wildly. When she said my name, it had such an effect on me. Sure she said it once today but she was dreaming of me now and that made me feel amazing. A bit smug but still grateful.

Yes, I could definitely fall in love with Serena Playe. The girl who lay sleeping here before me, so unaware that in one day I have decided my future with her. I can only hope she returns the feelings. But that will have to wait till tomorrow. Sleep well Serena.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Read and Review. I'll try to update tomorrow but no promises guys. Sorry. Thanks for the support._

_ - Anything4Luv_


	6. Ch6 Getting Ready

_Eeeeeeek!! Reviews make me so full of life that I can hardly contain myself, you guys made my day. Thanks again for supporting me and my story, keep reading :)_

**I don't own Twilight, just the keyboard in which I type on.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Serena P.O.V

I woke up that morning in a cold sweat. I had been dreaming about Edward Cullen all night. I imagined him and I sitting on a cliff getting ready to have a picnic. He set out a blanket and made my favorite foods. We had great conversation and then started professing our love for each other. Then I decided to ask him if he knew who he looked and sounded like. All of a sudden my dream took a turn for the worse and Edward started to run off of the cliff. I remember screaming to him, begging him to not jump. For me. But all he yelled back was that I couldn't know, I wasn't supposed to know. That's when my dream ended and reality welcomed me back with a sweaty body and my stomach in knots.

I stood up and walked over to my closet, I was meeting up with Edward after school and I didn't want to look too bad for the occasion. I wound up wearing a nice pair of jeans that hugged my hips just right and a short sleeve teal blue shirt that had a v-neck. I stared at my hair and it was pin straight as usual aside from a wave on the bottom. I just took a white headband and used that to stop it from getting in my eyes. Then I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My efforts were futile; I still didn't look good enough for him. But did he really like girls who wore tons of make up and short mini skirts? No. Probably not if he wanted to hang out with me but then again I hardly know him.

"Serena! Make sure you leave the house soon otherwise you will be late. That's not the type of thing you want on your record is it dear?" shouted my mother up the stairs. I could tell just from her voice that she was running behind schedule and was going to have a stressful day. My mother didn't need any more problems what with my dad being at work all day. Being on time for things was the one thing she had to do to keep her life in order, when that wasn't done all hell would break loose.

"Just go mom, I'm fine," my voice rang through the halls. Then I heard the shut of a door and knew my mother was already on the road. I skipped down the stairs, grabbed my I-pod, my sweater, my backpack, and made my way outside. It was cloudy today and drizzling slightly but the temperature wasn't as cold as expected and I thanked Mother Nature for that.

I drove cautiously on my way to school and eased into the parking lot with more care then necessary. I wasn't ready to make a fool out of myself today though, especially not on the day I had a date with Edward. Well, it wasn't a date in his mind but in mine it was. I shouldn't get my hopes up like that, it was pathetic.

I parked my red beat up Toyota and then got out. I saw the silver Volvo drive into the lot as well and watched as the Cullen's got out. Alice smiled at me when she saw me looking and Jasper attempted to smile. Rosalie glared violently at me and Emmett grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear calmly. After all them, Edward got out and saw me. He smiled and I waved back. _'Waving? Really? Ugh, I am the biggest dork ever.'_

I walked toward the schools side entrance and counted each step in my head in a desperate attempt to control my heartbeat. I shouldn't be over analyzing this; my day shouldn't be this hard. I twirled my lock and then made my way to Honors English where I would meet the boy of my dreams once again.

While stepping into class I noticed Edward at our desk, he was looking at his notebook and appeared to be distracted. I hoped this wouldn't be a repeat of yesterday morning. I couldn't handle his constant emotional mood swings, they confused me. Of course I tripped over a lone pencil in the aisle but thankfully I caught myself before hitting the floor and made my way over to the table.

"Can you manage to even walk properly without killing yourself?" he asked without looking up from his notebook.

"Apparently not, sorry I'm not as coordinated as you are," sarcasm thickened in my voice.

He laughed a beautiful laugh, looked at me and said "Yes it's a shame but I'm only worried for your safety."

"I'm not quite that delicate. My bones aren't made out of antique glass."

"They aren't? You have no idea how easily you can hurt yourself, you're a danger magnet." He said with sadness it seemed in his voice. He shouldn't be worried about me this much, but it was flattering.

Getting caught up in my own thoughts I blushed a tomato red and forgot that I should even respond to what he was saying.

"So are you still available after school, or has some other boy already snatched you?" his voice sounded worried now as if he really that that could happen.

"What me? No guy would ask me out, I'm nothing special. Soooo, yes I'm available." I spoke quietly.

"You have no clue what the guys in this school were thinking when they first saw you yesterday, trust me." How does he know what their thinking?

"Well, how do you know what they think?"

He looked nervous for a moment and I grew suspicious but then he answered, " Just male intuition."

"Oh." I muttered and dropped my gaze from his face to the desk.

"And _I _asked you out, and being a guy, that proves your theory wrong." His smooth voice said smugly.

So, it is a date. I have a date with Edward Cullen. Okay, this is officially the best day of my entire life as of this moment. "Yes, I guess so. Where are we going to go to talk?" my voice was out of breath from the shock of this conversation.

"Well, I know this clearing in the forest close by. It's nice there and just a good place to hang out. I hope you don't mind." He was still looking at my face when he said all of this.

"No. No, I don't care it sounds very nice. A good place to talk." I agreed

Brinnnng! The annoying bell sang out through the school and I couldn't believe the period was over already. I focused on Edward all period and hadn't even seen that class was flying by at warp speed. He walked with my to my next class, science, and then we departed. I strolled in a daze into class and then sat in my seat with thoughts of Edward floating around in my head. The class went by slowly while Christine and Trish grilled me with questions about Edward but I just shrugged for most of them and nodded or shook my head. It was this type of girl talk information that I didn't care to discuss. After all that was over it was time for lunch.

I was timid while entering the cafeteria because it was getting closer to the moment where me and Edward would hang out. This was nerve wrecking. My stomach felt icy and tight so I only bought a drink. Then I looked at the table where Edward and his siblings usually sit but there was an extra empty chair there. Edward then saw me and motioned for me to come and sit by them. I looked behind me but there was no one and I soon realized he really did want me to come sit with his family. Christine and Trish giggles uncontrollably beside me and pushed me toward him.

It seemed like a long time till I made my way to his table and the seat next to him. He got up and pulled it out for me as I sat down.

"I think your boyfriends are angry you're sitting here today." he sang. His voice sounded like a harmony of the worlds most elegant instruments.

"Who?" I questioned

"Those creeps Eriq and Max. They think they own you, like your some doll to be put on a shelf. It's revolting." His voice was full of hatred and disgust for them.

"Don't pay them any attention, they're just there, I don't interact with them." It was at this that he grinned hugely and I couldn't help but smile a little myself.

"Hi Serena! It's so nice for you to sit with us today." A perky girl I recognized to be Alice commented cheerfully to me. Jasper was seated next to her and he nodded politely n my direction. Emmett waved with his giant hands but I could tell he wanted to speak. Rosalie was gripping his hand tight in a way to tell him that wasn't allowed. She didn't approve of me and I already new that.

"Hi, thanks for letting me sit here." I murmured to all of them. I wanted to try and make a good impression.

Edward then turned toward me and asked me a question. One that I was very unsure of how to answer.

"I always notice you have a book with you, what are some of your favorite books?"

"Well, I like a few but Shakespeare has always been my favorite author to read."

"Really? That's refreshing I thought nobody else read him anymore and appreciated his genius writing."

"Yeah, I like sci-fi reading too, books by authors like Stephanie M- um…..Merald." Whoa that was a close one. Something stopped me from saying Stephanie Meyer, I don't know what but a strong emotion came over me that made me stop. I glanced at Edward and the others faces to see of they noticed. No, no-one had. Edward just nodded thoughtfully and told me about his favorite writers.

He got up abruptly just then and I noticed the lunch room was practically empty. We rushed to math class so we wouldn't be late and slipped into our seats. But of course we didn't pay attention to class and instead we talked with each other. Just like the rest of the day it passed by quickly and he walked me to gym just like the day before. Today we were playing basketball and I had to sit out after it landed on my head and I nearly fell to the ground.

After that whole ordeal I made my way out of the school and to my car. To my extreme surprise Edward was waiting there for me leaned against my car like a carven statue.

"We'll drop off your car at your house and then proceed to walk to the clearing. I know a short cut it will be……fun I suppose." I smiled at his choice of words. Anything with him is fun of course.

"Sure, sounds good." I climbed into my truck and he went into the passenger's side. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. Something told me Edward Cullen was important as well as his family. I had so many thoughts in my head that it was hard to even pay attention to the road and I knew there was much to be talked about today on our little hike. I didn't know how our conversation would go or what would come out of it but there was no way to back out now.

Edward Cullen and I were going to talk today. And I mean _really_ talk.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I hope you like this chapter. It's just setting up for the next chapter and trust me that one will involve plently of drama._

_The talking will be intense and this is where the story will start getting interesting. Read & Review, thanks so much!!_

_ - .Anything4Luv._


	7. Ch7 The Talk

_Once again, I must thank everyone for adding this story to alerts, favorites, and reviewing. It's always nice to know someone like what you're writing. Enjoy the chapter. =]_

**I do not own Twilight. I do own a hot pink straw my friend cut to look like Edward Cullen though. Thanks Paige :)**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Serena P.O.V

We were on the way to drop off a bag at my house and it was incredibly hard to drive while Edward was in the seat next to mine. I wanted so badly to take a picture of him and frame it on my wall. He looked like a European model or something. Just being in his presence was a true honor and that's exactly how I felt. I was driving slowly as to not hit anything like a moron with God in my car. That would be embarrassing, so we just crept along the back roads silently until we arrived at my house. I parked the car.

"This is it, you can come inside. Charlie's at work." I whispered. The surroundings were so quiet that I didn't want to be the one to disturb the peace. Forks was so silent and serene all the time with large forests and natural wildlife all around. The closest mall was two towns away and to be honest I didn't mind.

Edward and I walked out of the car to my front door and after fumbling with my key we actually made it inside. He floated in with graceful strides and sat in the wooden chair at the small kitchen table. I told him I would only be a moment and then quick ran upstairs. First I checked myself out in the mirror, I didn't look too bad. Then I sprinted to my bedroom and dropped my backpack on the desk. _'I just don't want to keep him waiting long' I thought as I ran down the steep stairs and skid into the kitchen._

"Ready?" My ragged voice asked. How would I be ready for a hike when I could barely breathe after running a little around upstairs?

"Yes. I'm ready, let go." He didn't appear to have moved a single inch from when he first sat down. Then he sprang up and opened the door for me to which I muttered a thank you under my breath and blushed beat red. He led us toward the forest by the right side of my house and we ventured into a dirt path at it's opening.

"It's only a couple miles and we'll be there. It's beautiful, trust me." Edward told me.

"I trust you." My voice trembled. We began our journey up the faded dirt path. I stared up to the sky and saw it was blocked by the trees edges that met like fingertips touching and the result was truly breathtaking. Of course I tripped over a few rocks and branches but Edward was a gentleman and helped my get up even after the tenth time. He didn't even crack a joke about how clumsy I was; he seemed pretty serious this afternoon and I made a mental note to ask him why.

Neither of us really felt the need to fill the empty silence with rambling words and sentences. Instead we just moved up the trail swiftly and listened to the wildlife around us. We stumbled upon a few deer but Edward told me we shouldn't go anywhere close to them because they had diseases. I didn't even realize we had already hiked two whole miles when Edward said the clearing was just past the trees ahead of us.

We walked through a few bushes and pushed away a couple branches until we made it into the clearings view. My mouth gaped open. It was stunning, in the middle of this huge forest was a sunny opening with soft green grass and scattered daisies all through it. There was a large flat rock beside it where a small patch of shade was under a newly planted tree and I suggested to Edward that we sit there and talk. He agreed and we made our way over to the rock. Our surroundings were so silent that it made our footsteps, even Edwards, sound like a tornado hitting a small country town..

I sat down on the large boulder and Edward then sat across from me. I sighed and then I realized I had no idea what I wanted to talk about. I mean sure there were a few things I planned to inquire about but starting conversation wasn't exactly my specialty. Especially on dates, oh no, I shouldn't have thought about that. Just remembering that Edward Cullen had called this a date earlier made my hands all clammy and my neck sweat. _Great, I bet this is the worst date he's ever been on._

"This is my favorite place to come and think. Whenever something get's to be too much to handle, I come here and let all of my thoughts wander." He said with his body facing me now, he was looking into my eyes.

"It's nice that you have a place like this that you can go to." My heart was still pounding but I silently thanked him for talking first. I should be more relaxed around him otherwise this will never turn into anything.

"Well, this can be your place to think now too. Whenever you have a problem just tell me and we'll meet up here if you don't mind." I scrutinized his face and then realized he was being sincere. He really did want to hang out again.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing…..I just can't fathom how nice your being to me and it seems genuine too. I keep waiting for you to tell me you're kidding, that you don't want to be my friend." The words were out of my mouth before I could even think.

"I will never do that to you Serena. You must trust more, or at least trust me." He said thoughtfully.

"Okay," I murmured while biting my lip ", can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. It's your turn for the questions after all remember?" He was so distracting. He was still looking right into my eyes and I turned my gaze away and pretended to look at a daisy. He was making my nervous.

"Um-D-Do-," I stuttered ", do you have any hobbies?" '_Way to make a fool out of yourself Serena' I scolded myself internally._

"Well, I play piano in my spare time. Sometimes I…compose my own, but nothing too spectacular. Just something to pass the time. There's always too much time."

Check mark on the similarity list for both Edward Cullen's. "That's amazing; it takes a true artist to learn how to play the piano. Would you be willing to show me one day?"

"Of course" he said while smiling.

"Okay, what type of music do you enjoy listening to?" He made the most boring answers sound interesting.

"I prefer classical actually, it's not for everyone but it soothes me." Edward listened to classical music, this shouldn't surprise me. But it does. Another similarity, check mark.

"I listen to some myself! My mom plays it but she listens to some opera too. I've grown accustom to it after all these years I suppose." I smiled wryly. My mother had the weirdest taste in music but that's one of the reasons I loved her so dearly.

He nodded politely and told me to ask another question. I had a few left. "What are some of your favorite book series or movies?

"I have a few but they are a bit outdated from a long time ago. They were my grandfathers and I still read them, the classics conquer. Movies however I don't get around to watching." _'Just ask me the question, I know you will.'_ I thought.

"What are your favorites? For both." Edward asked. I knew he would ask me and now I was going to tell him. The result of this was one I could not predict. I didn't know what would happen.

"I….used to like this thing called Twilight." I spoke so quietly that I wasn't sure had even heard me until I looked up at him. His eyes had pure shock in them and his mouth was open with surprise.

"Oh…..I've never heard of that before." He said after he composed himself.

"Not many people have…..you remind me of the main character though. You're both pretty amazing people." I was nearly whispering. His reaction frightened me and I didn't know what to expect. It was that moment that I knew. I just knew that something was wrong. That the books couldn't have never existed and that everyone couldn't just have forgotten. Edward Cullen knew I knew and he didn't know how to handle it. He was just as confused as I was.

"Oh. Serena. I….there's no way you have ever heard of a book like that. You must have gotten the title wrong." He still wanted to think I didn't know.

"I didn't imagine it Edward. Something's up." I didn't think I had the nerves to say all of this.

"Serena, please." Edward pleaded.

"Please what?"

"Please, just forget. Don't talk about that book. Please, this can't happen." He was begging me now.

"Why Edward? Why? I need answers, I don't understand. Everyone thinks I'm crazy and I need to know now. What's going on?" my voice was also pleading.

"Oh no." Edward said under his breath.

"What?" I was now worried, he looked troubled.

"I should have known, I should have been more careful. Serena, I'm so sorry." Now his eyes looked sad, as if he had hurt me.

"Edward, please, tell me what's going on right now." I reached out to touch his hand and it was ice cold. He jerked it away from my warm touch and we both looked each other in the eyes. Searching for anything that could make sense of this situation we now found ourselves in.

"They're coming." He spoke clearly. I didn't exactly know who was coming. But I knew that they were coming for me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Read and Review please. Any critique is loved and much appreciated as well as any reviews, thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter. The next one will involve the other Cullen's too!_

_ - .Anything4Luv._


	8. Ch8 Our First Kiss

_Thank you for all the support and reviewing. I appreciate your compliments on this store so much more than you can imagine. I hope you like this Chapter._

**I don't own Twilight. I own this cool bracelet though.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward P.O.V

"They're coming." I spoke clearly. These were the only words I could say at the moment, I wanted to tell Serena who was coming but Jasper and Emmett were on their way here and could hear me. They were already frustrated that Serena had memory of Twilight if I told her anymore information, no matter how insignificant, they would cheerfully kill me. It's either they do it or the Volturi would if they find out.

I took a look at Serena's face and it looked as though she were about to cry. It would only complicate things if she broke down in front of me, I can't see her upset. It would surely break me. Along with the emotion of sadness she looked determined. I knew that she was aware these people were coming for her and that knowing about us was a bad thing. She knew all of this and she was trying so hard to not be afraid of what the consequences for this were.

"Edward?" a small shaky voice spoke and it took me a moment to realize that noise came from Serena. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks and she was holding back sobbing. Just seeing her this way made me want to hit Jasper and Emmett for intervening. I'm sure she is trustworthy, she must be, she is my Bella. I walked toward her and wrapped my arms around her shoulder and pulled her close into my chest. I didn't even care about how enticing her scent was, she was hurt and my instinct was to comfort her.

"I'm scared." She whispered into my shirt. Her hair smelt intoxicating and fruity and her breath was like sweet honey. She looked up at me with her chocolate brown eyes with wonder.

"Don't be, I'll explain. I promise. You're not supposed to know, you shouldn't remember." I tried to soothe her and let her know it would all be explained later.

"Please, after all of this, don't push me away. I-I still want to know you and be able to talk to you." She was timid and scared of what I would say. That much was clear without reading her mind.

"Never." My voice was fierce when I said this because it was so true. There was no way I would let my families callousness affect the girl I can fall in love with.

"Hey, Eddie buddy, back away from the girl before we get things figured out okay?" a loud voice echoed from the other side of the clearing. Emmett and Jasper were of course there. I reluctantly let go of Serena and her expression made my stomach turn to knots. She looked at me wanting to know what would happen and I knew she thought me physically letting go of her now was the start of letting go of her in every other way. That was most definitely wrong.

Jasper walked over to me with Emmett slowly.

"How did she find out?" Jasper asked.

"Just like Bella her mind is unaffected by out mental illusions and so she still remembers everything about the book and knows all about us. But she is very trustworthy and dedicated to keeping us a secret, there is no risk here." I used my most convincing tone to try and sway them.

"We're going to take her back to the house and question her. She'll call her parents and let them know she's staying over a friends' house tonight. Evaluation will be thorough; Carlisle doesn't want to take any risks." Emmett explained.

"Wait, we are kidnapping her?" I was stunned. How can we hold her hostage in our house? It's not her fault our powers have boundaries.

"If you don't mind Edward you'll carry her back to the house. They are expecting us soon and if you walked it would take too much time." Jasper stated.

"Yeah, you guys go we'll meet you there." I responded.

Emmett furrowed his eyebrows, "Uh, no can do Eddie, we have to keep watch and make sure you don't let her run way or something."

I sighed and walked toward Serena. "I have to carry you on my back so we can run to the main house, keep your eyes shut if you get scared easily. I'm…..also sorry for all of this."

"It's not your fault," she said quietly as I helped her climb onto my back. She was incredibly light and this would be fun if it was not for the circumstances. I bolted through the forest and I heard my two brothers fall in step behind me. I felt the beautiful girl on my back tighten her grip as I quickened so the others wouldn't worry with how long my siblings took to find us. It was only a few more minutes until we reached the doorsteps and I slid Serena off my back. She looked very nervous and I put my arm over her shoulder as we walked inside.

"Not exactly how I would have liked you to meet my parents." I told her with a smirk. She tried to smile at my attempt to lighten the mood and played along.

"Gee, I wonder if they'll like me. How does my hair look?" she said sarcastically. If only she knew how silly it sounded for her to care about her appearance. She always looked perfect, her mahogany hair, insightful eyes, and perfect skin was a deadly combination.

"They will you're perfect." Our conversation sounded as though I had asked her over for dinner and we were dating. It was a nice feeling and gave me hope that we could maybe do that one day.

"Come on you two, let's go inside and face the wrath of Cullen's already. This isn't a joking matter." Emmett scolded us. Usually he was always joking but he thought this was serious.

I pulled Serena closer into my side as we walked into the living room. She was trembling and I wanted to make her feel as safe as possible. Anything to help out this situation.

Carlisle was waiting for us there as well as Esme, Alice, and of course Rosalie.

"Hello," Carlisle said with one hand extended toward Serena ", it's unfortunate we have to meet under these circumstances."

Serena shyly shook his hand and mumbled what sounded like a "Yes" or "Mhm".

"If you don't mind, can you sit with us at the dining room table? We just need to ask you a few questions concerning your knowledge of us. Oh, and I'm sorry to say you'll have to stay with us tonight." Carlisle tried to say this as politely as possible. But Serena wasn't going to object, I knew that. She was too polite to disobey anyone even if they were kidnapping her.

We all walked over to the large discussion table and I sat next to Serena with Alice on her other side. Alice and I cared for her the most and were dedicated to making sure nothing harmed her especially our family if this got heated.

Jasper cleared his throat and spoke first, "How much of the Twilight books do you remember?"

I looked at Serena to let her know she should tell them whatever they wished to know.

"Well, pretty much everything. It's my favorite series." She looked so vulnerable and timid, I wanted to just reach out and stroke her cheeks to comfort her. But I restrained myself. She saw me staring and blushed.

"Yes, vampires are a popular topic lately." Jasper retorted.

"Yes, but that's not why I like them. The characters show such genuine love and adoration for one another, and sincere feelings like that are scarce and hard to portray. I also love how close your family is in the book, people need to know what a real family is like." Wow, she's a lot more complex then she let's on. She like's the book for it's underlying meanings and the way it shows relationships of all sorts.

"I'm glad you appreciate it. I tried so hard to make our family come to life in these books and I wanted to share them with the world! My visions are give me amazing ideas." Alice felt flattered by Serena's compliment.

"You wrote the books?" Serena asked with wonder.

"Yeah, I based it off of my visions. Some were sketchy but they prevent writers block so I used what I could get. I even came up with a really good fake author's name." Alice rambled with pep.

Serena laughed and said with a smile "Well, you had me fooled Alice."

"Do you plan on telling anyone about this? Because if you do I want to let you know I'll have to kill you and whomever you told." Rosalie dulled the mood and glared at Serena.

"N-no I would never even dream of saying any of this. I couldn't betray Edward like that." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme smile at her last sentence. Esme wanted me to be happy and having someone care about me made her ecstatic.

"We'll have to monitor you closely at school and afterward. If we slipup in any way the Volturi will find out and we can't risk it so we have to be careful that you won't say anything." Emmett stated.

"I'm fine with all of that, I won't tell." Serena vowed.

"It's true, Bella didn't tell so obviously she won't tell. Plus she's going to fall in love with Ed-" I glared at Alice menacingly to let her know to stop talking. I wasn't sure how Serena would react knowing she might fall in love with me and her fate was already planned out through a book.

"What?" Serena asked. She was very curious now.

"Well, Serena," Just speaking her name gave me warmth and goose bumps ",Alice believes your Bella. The book _is _based on true events and most of what happened the past couple of days resemble my events with Bella."

"So, I'm Bella?"

"Technically, but we can talk about this another time in more depth." I didn't want her to think she had to like me, I don't want to force her into anything.

"Yes, let's stop talking about all of this. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight and the guests supply closet." Esme said while walking over to Serena and me. She helped Serena out of her chair and showed her the guest bedroom and closet. Alice insisted we have a guest supply closet so we are prepared for an unexpected guest. It had clothes, toiletries, and all sorts of necessities in it. I'm sure Serena will be very comfortable but in a way I wished she would be staying in my room. Perhaps I could sneak in tonight and watch her like I always do.

I walked to the guest room and saw Serena and Esme putting new pillow covers on the pillows. They were faded after not being used and Esme wanted them to be perfect.

"Esme, can I talk to Serena alone?" I asked courteously.

"Of course." Esme answered and gracefully stepped out of the room and turned the corner in the hall.

"I know this must be a lot for you to take in. It's been a very eventful day and I apologize for all of the trouble it's brought you." I couldn't look her in the eyes, not now. I felt terrible.

"Edward, I understand where your family is coming from and don't think there's anything wrong with it. Your secrets safe with me." She reassured me and walked over toward me and took my hand in hers.

I looked at her now and stared into her marvelous eyes. "You don't have to be Bella you know. Your fate isn't set in stone and I don't want you to feel forced into anything."

She smiled. "I'm glad I'm Bella and I really hope my fate doesn't change." She spoke with a whisper and then looked at the floor as she turned pink. I was overwhelmed with joy. She actually wanted to be my Bella and from what she said I believe she like's me too. Not as much as I adore her, that sure, but enough to make me want to hug her and never let go. I held her chin and lifted her face up gently so she was looking me in the eyes again. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, looking into each others souls. It was a mutual feeling that words would simply spoil the moment and silence suited it better. But I decided to interrupt.

"Stay very still okay?" I requested and she didn't move. I moved down closer to her and held her face in between my hands gently. I was only centimeters from her face and I could spell her mouth watering scent so strongly now but I knew I could resist as I slowly leaned in and kissed her warm lips. I felt so complete, so whole, in that moment that words cannot describe the emotions running through me. I broke away from her and then looked intently into her eyes. They were filled with happiness, love, and fulfillment.

We rested our foreheads against one another and tried to slow our breathing. Our hands were laced together in between our bodies.

"Edward?" Serena asked breathlessly.

"Yes?" I loved it when she said my name.

"Thank you."

"Thank you." I repeated to her. She was everything to me and I should be the one thanking her. I had been alone for so long and to have someone that I cared about so much for already was exhilarating.

"I should get ready for the night." Serena said.

"Of course." I reluctantly let go of her hands and started walking out of the room.

"Good night." She whispered. I turned around.

"Good night Serena, sleep well."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Let me know what you think of this chapter and all the components of it. Please & Thank you.  
_

_I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_ - .Anything4Luv._


	9. Ch9 Not a Curse

_Thank you sooooo so much for all the support of my story. I'm glad you guys like it, that's why I decided to drag myself to the computer today even though I had no ideas :)_

**I do not own Twilight, just a new pair of converse.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Third Person

Serena was left in a daze of what had happened in just twenty four hours. It seemed like a whirlwind that she had gotten caught into and now it seemed impossible to get out. First she was in a meadow with Edward, then his brothers came. Next was interrogation and then after that suspicious acceptance of the truth. The truth, Serena would never tell anyone the Cullen's were vampires and she was meant to marry one of them. Yes, it was an eventful day so Serena was exhausted and willingly went to sleep as she fought of the thoughts that scurried around her sleepy head. She thought she was awake but then the thoughts turned into dreams.

She dreamed about Edward and the world around them trying to stop the relationship from even forming. Serena started screaming in her dream, begging those who were trying to break them apart to leave them be. Soon it was not only subconsciously that she was screaming but she began to shriek in real life unbeknown to her. Something then started to jostle her and shake her shoulders. It was Edward.

"Serena, Serena! Your dreaming Serena, I'm right here!" he tried desperately to wake her and eventually she did. Her fragile body quavered and he pulled her gently into his chest. She leaned into him sobbing.

"Their going to stop this, everyone will! I'm a klutz and a mere human; you're a gorgeous immortal…." Serena rambled on and on and it only made her more upset as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

"No one can stop me from ever meeting you; other people will have to deal with that fact. Oh and I beg to differ, you are far out of my league. Have you heard what men think of you?" there was a sound to his voice that let Serena know he was smiling when he said this. She loved his smile so she turned her head up from his chest to look at his face. Stunning, he was smiling.

"Everything's fine, you were only dreaming." Edward reassured her. "What is it you were having a nightmare about anyway?"

"Well…um…," Serena blushed and felt shy admitting she was thinking about him even when she wasn't conscious.

Edward chuckled. "It's so cute when you blush, anyway don't be shy, tell me." His voice was persuasive and he tightened his grip around Serena as she curled into his stone chest. She thought it felt nice, secure; it was a good feeling to have.

"Well, I was dreaming about you and me and then your family came to get us. They said we couldn't talk anymore and the Volturi were going to come and kill me. It was the only way they said." Serena spoke quietly.

"My family has no problem with you as long as we keep a close eye and unfortunately you have to stay her every weekend. I suppose you'll have to say your best friends with Alice or something. My family thinks it's dangerous to let you out on weekends." Edward

sighed.

"You don't want me to stay here?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

"No, that's not it at all. In fact I want you to stay here too much for your own good. I'm just upset that we are intervening into your life and altering it." Edward explained. Serena shook her head.

"I'm the one that's causing the sudden problems in _your _life, now you have to babysit me like I'm a burden of some sort." Serena said. She felt terrible; everything was a complete mess because of her mind that had to be immune to vampire powers. Stupid brain.

"That's the last thing you are, to me at least. As a vampire we can cut through metal and run at the speed of lightning, I think we should be able to handle multitasking easily enough," Edward spoke lightly and rubbed Serena's back soothingly.

"You should go to sleep now, we do have school tomorrow and you did have a full day." Edward let go of Serena and pulled her

blankets on top of her.

"Edward," Serena grabbed one of Edwards's hands ", please don't go. I-I'll have trouble not having nightmares if your not here."

"I have nowhere else I'd want to be." He told her as he stroked her cheek and it left her a tingling sensation.

"Kay" she murmured and then doze off. The last thing she felt was Edwards cool lips kissing her cheek.

Serena woke up feeling the after effects of last night. She had stayed up late talking with Edward and now she would pay the consequences; Bags under the eyes, Slurred speech, All day fatigue. However she felt it was worth it if she got to spend a little more time with her obsession. She heard her stomach grumble and got out of bed. Edward wasn't there but she knew he only left to get ready for school. She stumbled to the guest closet, picked out some jeans and a teal quarter length shirt, and got ready in the bathroom. All of these things were in close proximity to her room and appeared as though they hadn't been touched a single time. After she was presentable she wandered out of the guest corridor and into the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle sat reading magazines.

"Are you hungry sweetheart? I stocked the kitchen just for you, it was so much fun going to the new food store for the first time." She spoke to Serena in a motherly tone and ushered her to the cabinets and fridge. Serena found a granola bar and some milk. She decided to settle with this and sat at the island in the middle of the beautiful kitchen. All of the countertops were made with marble stone and the cabinets were fine wood while the equipment was obviously made of high end steel. The whole house overall was astonishing.

"You didn't have to fill the kitchen just for me, I could just eat out or something." Serena insisted.

"We'll be as accommodating as possible in this situation. This must be hard enough for you and we feel awful that we have to do this." Carlisle replied. The Cullen family was one of the most hospitable, kindest families around and the town knew that. The Cullen's adopted children never got in trouble or acted out, they were well behaved. The family was traditional and everyone knew they spent a lot of time together, from a distance Serena envied them. She wished she could be a part of such a loving family and now she was, kinda. It was ridiculous to even consider such a thing but Serena hoped. She wanted to be a part of the Cullen's.

"C'mon Serena, you're going to drive to school with me and Edward today!" Alice shouted to Serena from the front room by the door. Alice was exuberant to have a guest and especially one that would be spending so much time with them. This was her chance to have a best friend.

Maybe Serena coming into the Cullen's lives wasn't a curse. Perhaps it was just what they needed; it'll just take a while for some of them to realize that.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I apologize for how short this chapter is. I've been very busy lately trying to organize a few thing going on at the end of the school year. Any who, I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway =]_

_ - .Anything4Luv._


	10. Ch10 My note of Twilight reality

_Pleaseeee enjoy this chapter._

_I do not own Twilight but I own this cool bracelet I got down the shore yesterday (:_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"C'mon Serena, you're going to drive to school with me and Edward today!" Alice shouted to me from the front room by the door. Alice was exuberant to have a guest and especially one that would be spending so much time with them. This was her chance to have a best friend. After all none of the other kids in school would talk to her so the very least I could do is take a ride from her. Plus, she really isn't that weird and she's extremely optimistic. Maybe hanging out with her will make my dreary life a bit more exciting.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I hollered to Alice. I thanked Carlisle and Esme for the food shyly and ran to the guest room to get my backpack. It was odd how comfortable I felt in the Cullen home already. I mean I know they kidnapped me yesterday but somehow I feel as though it's not that much of a burden for them. It's just another thing they have to deal with but some of them actually like me and enjoy my company which I find rather pleasant. Especially Edward liking my company, that is something that definitely pleases me. I jogged back into the living room to the front door and met Alice.

"We just have to wait for Edward now, he will come down in once minute and twenty three seconds. If my visions right." Alice told me.

"Aren't your visions almost always right?" I asked her innocently. I really wanted to know because if they are in fact always right then Edward and I will be together forever. There would be no chance at all of our relationship falling apart, but then again I'm not so sure it should be called a relationship just yet. It's just my false hope telling me it's a relationship but I know Edward doesn't think of it that way. He's a god in a lucrative empire and I'm the poor peasant wearing rags as clothes. That's just the way we are and for him to show any interest in me is just my mind tricking me.

"Soooo how was the kiss?" Alice interrupted my thoughts with a very unwelcome question. Sweat started forming on my forehead in little droplets and my cheeks flushed a salmon pink. This wasn't the question I was ready for, this wasn't expected. _'What will she do to me now that she knows?'_ I knew the family already didn't like me and for Alice to know I kissed her brother last night wouldn't give me brownie points! I was on the verge of having a mental breakdown any moment.

Alice looked at me scrupulously and came to a conclusion, "My vision told me it was a good kiss, sweet and innocent, the way a first kiss should be." She gave my hand a quick squeeze with her cold fingers and smiled at me. Soon my nerves eased away and I was finally able to taste air again. That is until Edward came down the stairs and waved at me. Oh and Alice. But I like to think he was waving to me and only me.

We walked out the door saying our goodbye's to the rest of the Cullen family. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett would meet us at school but they were seniors so we wouldn't see them until it was time for lunch. Then we loaded into Edwards silver Volvo and sped of to school at record speed.

Once we arrived Edward came over to me and Alice's doors to open them. Alice got out like a graceful bird taking flight and then I stumbled out of the car having to hold Edwards hand. The comparison would be very hilarious if it had not happened to me but I was extremely excited that I was holding Edwards hand even after I was done falling all over the place. He held my hand with gentle care as we walked toward our honors English class. There was many whispers and gasps.

"No way that can't be Serena."

"Wonder what she _did _to finally hook down Eddie boy."

"Oh please, it won't last more than a day."

"Well, what makes her so special?"

"She is pretty hot." I heard Eriq and Mike say in unison. This gave me chills.

"I think we'll be the talk of the school today, don't you?" Edward questioned me as he leaned down slightly closer to me. My heart skipped a few beats.

"That's okay, I'm the new girl, I expected being talked about no matter what situation I get involved in." my voice sounded different then usual. More mature and understanding of other peoples ignorance. That kiss has helped me mature without a doubt.

"You deserve far better then that." He looked deep into my eyes letting me know he eant what he said. He thought my life should be better and that touched me.

"_You_ deserve better then that." I stared right back into his eyes; attempting to let him know that I too meant what I said with meaning and force.

"You're very dangerous Serena," Edward sighed ", you have no idea."

"How?" I asked.

"Your eyes burn into me with such intensity, it's hard for me to keep it together here, even in front of people." he was being sincere in telling me this too. That was what made it such a shocking revelation.

"Oh….I don't realize I'm doing it. You do the same thing to me though, and it's far harder to resist with you." I smiled shyly at him. I couldn't believe what I was revealing.

However harsh reality interrupted and the bell rang for us to walk inside the classroom. We walked in dazed by the conversation, or at least I did, and sat down in our seats. Class was now starting and- wait. There's a note on my desk. Edward peered at me for a moment wondering what the note was and I just shrugged my shoulders as I began to open it.

I wasn't prepared for what was in that note. I guess this is what I get for finding out that Twilight is in reality.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hey everyone please R&R._

_I apologize for waiting so long to write this, I've been involved in so much since school was ending for me. What with graduation, parties, and my birthday it was hard to get a chance to write and for neglecting my story and subscribers I am sincerely sorry. Leave me some ideas for next chapter and I'm searching for a beta so any help with that would be great =]_

_ - .Anything4Luv._


	11. Not a chapter, IMPORTANT NOTE READ!

_Not a chapter, I am terribly sorry for those who enjoy Forgetting and Remembering My Love but PLEASE read this._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You may not remember me, I'm not that interesting, but I write a fan fiction called Forgetting & Remembering my Love. I have so much going on in my life right now and it's so chaotic that I'm upset to say there is no time to update my story anymore. It's just that simple. So I thought of my fans and how you said you would help me out. Well, I know what I'm asking you to do is beyond beta position and a lot of responsibility but if you could do it I would appreciate it greatly. Would you like to take over the story as your own? I will be writing numerous stories in the foreseeable future but as of right now the time is just not right. Please consider this and write back to me if you would like to take over the story. I am sad to give it up but my life is far too crazy right now. Thank you.

- .Anything4Luv.


End file.
